Steven Wakefield
Steven Wakefield is a character in the Sweet Valley series of books. Named after one of the best friends of his father, Steven is the oldest of the Wakefields three children. He is often times mistaken for his father, as he is considered his spitting image. As a teenager, he tended to tease his younger sisters, Elizabeth and Jessica, but personality wise, he was more like Elizabeth in how he sees the world. He also, admittedly, had a favorite in Elizabeth, as he felt that he could confide in her, and she in him. Steven tended to be more compassionate to Elizabeth when something was bothering her, and he often helped her understand. His love life, especially in the Sweet Valley High series, was chaotic. His first girlfriend was Tricia Martin, a girl who was one of the least desirable girls (at least to Jessica) in town, due to her being in the poorer side of town, having a drunk for a father and sister, and just in general being not suitable. Tricia eventually died of Leukemia (the same disease that had killed her mother). His second girlfriend was Cara Walker, which caused her to become nicer, and gained her Elizabeth as a friend. Steven and Cara would be instrumental in helping Elizabeth through the trauma of their parents splitting up for a short time. Jessica had viciously blamed Elizabeth for the destruction of their parents relationship at every chance she got, and blamed her continually, infuriating Steven. This cruelty would also be the last straw for Cara, and would wrathfully fall out with Jessica over this. He and Cara discovered Jessica's evil scheme, and the two succeeded in finding Elizabeth, who was staying at Enid Rollins' home. Steven and Cara (who herself knew what the pain was like in having parents split up) would gently help the shattered Liz to come back home. Later on, Steven, along with Cara and Enid, would confront Jessica on her nastiness towards Liz. They issued an ultimatum, that she either apologize to Liz for her cruelty towards her, or risk being exposed for what she had done, which would have led to complete humiliation and a long grounding. Jessica defied them all and even called their bluff. Steven, furious at Jessica for what she had done to Liz, did as he threatened he would, and told their mother, Alice, all about what Jessica had done. Her scheming to keep her and Ned apart, the cruel torture that she had been putting on Liz, everything. Alice, quite infuriated over the shambles Jessica made of the family, got back together with Ned; the parents, Steven and Cara, counseling with Liz and reassuring her that what had happened wasn't her fault and restoring some semblance of security for her (though she is rather nice, Liz can be very insecure if her family is threatened); and as threatened, Jessica's plot was exposed for the whole town to see, was truly humiliated in public for it, and was grounded for all her cruelty to Liz. After Cara moved to London with her mother, he met a girl named Billie Winkler, and they had a solid relationship for a while, through the twins' college years. In Sweet Valley Confidential, he was more featured, as during the end of Sweet Valley High and Sweet Valley Confidential, he and Cara reconnected and were married. Steven became a practicing attorney, following in his father's footsteps. He was notoroiously unfaithful to Cara, however, and she thought he was embarking on many affairs with women, but it was later revealed that he was gay! He had an affair with Cara's former classmate, Aaron Dallas. Jessica revealed it to Cara, who was furious with both of them. Steven stormed over to the house that Jessica lived in with Elizabeth and Todd, and proceeded to denounce her for her unwarranted interference! He then announced that she was no longer his sister. After a while, though, Cara forgave both Steven and Jessica for their duplicity, and Steven forgave and accepted Jessica back; Steven settled into a loving relationship with Aaron; and continued his law practice. Category:Characters